


No

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of the boys says no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

No  
By Patt

 

“What do you mean no?” Jim asked incredulously. 

Blair glared at Jim and answered, “Just what it sounds like. I said no, I meant no.”

“But you always want to,” Jim complained. 

“Maybe a person gets tired of the same damn thing all the time,” Blair countered. 

Jim shook his head back and forth and tried to figure out what he had missed. “I never thought I would see the day when you would be tired of it.”

Blair sighed and said, “I’m not exactly tired of it, I would just like to do something else now and then. Don’t you ever feel like changing your life around a little bit?”

Jim looked at his Guide as if he was seeing him for the first time. “No, I never get tired of the same things because you know that I hate changes.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot.” Blair tried to make an excuse, but couldn’t think of one.

“You forgot? Give me a break, Blair. You’re always telling me I need to make some changes in my life, but you know how much I hate them. I like things to stay exactly the way they are. Is there anything wrong with that?”

“I guess not. You’re right, I’m wrong. Happy now?” Blair looked totally defeated. 

“Well, I don’t want to even consider it now, not with that attitude,” Jim pouted. 

“Okay, I’m game if you are, is that better?” Blair tried to appease his partner. 

“No, it’s not better. I know you really don’t want to, so forget it.” Jim was still pouting. 

Blair thought a minute and said, “No, I really mean it. Let’s go for it.”

“You don’t fool me, Sandburg, remember, I’m the Sentinel. You’re lying.” Jim stopped pouting at this time and just whined. 

“Okay, I want a change, so shoot me.” Blair finally gave in. 

Jim started pacing and Blair could tell he was thinking about something, but damn if Blair could figure it out. He’d have to wait for the stoic man to finally break and tell him. 

Jim stopped and said, “So what do you suggest instead?” He figured that would be a good place to start. 

“Well, I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it, because I wasn’t thinking about it all tonight. You took me totally off guard,” Blair explained. 

Jim frowned, chewed on his lip and began to think again. “So if you have any suggestions, you’ll bring them up, right?”

Blair smiled at the man trying to make everything work out all right. “Yes, I’ll think of something to replace the other. How does that sound? Let me think.”

Jim started mumbling in the kitchen as he got two beers and Blair finally said, “Want to share that with me?”

“I just said I was really looking forward to it tonight, you made it sound fun all week long and I wanted to try it.” Jim handed the other beer to his partner. 

Blair couldn’t stop smiling at this man. He was so cute. “I have something in mind, but I don’t think you’ll like the idea at all. In fact, you might hate the idea.”

Jim stared at his partner as if he was nuts and answered, “I’m open to any and all suggestions, Chief. Hit me.”

“Therein lies the problem. I’m afraid you will hit me when I tell you what I’d like to do.” Blair moved to the chair on the other side of the room, just in case. 

“Get back here. You know I would never hurt you. I would never hit you. I might yell or do something stupid but I wouldn’t physically hit you. You should know that by now.” Jim was appalled at Blair for even thinking about it. How could his sweet Guide think that his Sentinel would hit him? _What a moron._

Blair still stayed over on the other side of the living room and said, “How would you like to make out on the sofa?”

Jim had just taken a drink of his beer and it came flying out of his nose and mouth, with him choking like mad. Blair raced over and began to pound him on the back. 

“Jesus! Jim, are you all right?” Blair asked as he continued pounding on the shocked man, who was barely breathing at this time. 

Jim finally got his breath back and he stared at Blair long and hard. “So instead of watching the special on the discovery channel you want to make out on the sofa? Is that what you’re saying? I want to be sure I heard you right.”

Blair stood up and said, “Ding, ding, ding. You got it in one. I didn’t even have to repeat it. So what do you think of the idea?”

“Blair, where did this come from? I wanted to watch the discovery channel with you tonight and you ask me to make out with you? That doesn’t even make sense. The discovery channel watching was your idea in the first place.” Jim was mighty confused and wasn’t afraid to admit to it. 

“I know that the program was my idea. I thought it would be fun watching it, but the idea of gorilla’s mating got me thinking about other kinds of mating and I got a little crazy after that. I just couldn’t sit and watch that with you without jumping your bones.” Blair finally sat down and waited for Jim to say something else. 

“Jump my bones? First it was making out on the sofa, and now you want to jump my bones? When did you start thinking about this, Chief?” Jim was still really confused. “And why are you sitting at the other side of the room. I’m not going to hit you.”

“I’ve felt this way for about six months now. A little longer, but it took me a good six months to realize what I was feeling. So I guess it’s been a year.” Blair was blabbering. 

“A fucking year and you never once thought of bringing this up to me?” Jim asked looking torn between pissed off and confused. 

Blair stood up again and said, “I did bring it up. I told you tonight. You have no idea how scared I was to ask you that.”

“Chief, come sit over here by me. I’m not going to hit you.” Jim patted the sofa seat softly, as to not scare Blair off. What he really wanted to do was throw a pillow at him and start yelling again. 

Blair sat down and said, “So do you want to change anything or not?”

“Do you think you could give me more than 30 minutes to think about it?” Jim asked. 

Blair turned to Jim and said, “See that’s just it, I don’t need any time. I wanted the change and it seemed like a good move to me. But you have to think too long and hard so that means you haven’t been thinking about it at all. So I’m going to bed. You go ahead and watch the Gorilla’s on Discovery.” Blair started to get up to go into his room, but Jim caught him by the arm and pulled him back down. 

Jim licked his lips nervously and finally said, “I’ve been thinking about us making out for a long time, but I didn’t think you moved in those directions, so I sort of set it on another burner, if you catch my drift.”

Blair almost bounced next to the larger man. “So you mean you’ve thought about making out with me? For how long?”

“For about six months. Every time you chew on your lip, I want to kiss you. Every time you look at a woman, I want to smack you and speaking of that, what about all of the women in your life?” Jim was almost angry now. 

Blair smiled at his jealous, soon-to-be lover and said, “Flirting has never hurt anything. I haven’t had a date with anyone in six months. You can ask anyone, they all think I’m sick or something. Ask Connor, she knows.”

 

Jim looked horrified. “Connor knows about you and me?”

Blair shook his head in wonder and said, “Jim, there was no you and me at the time. She just told me there should be. She saw the attraction the entire time. And would that bother you if someone knew about us wanting to make out on the sofa?”

Jim stood up this time and started to pace. “It would depend I guess on how new we were to making out on the sofa. I don’t want just anyone knowing about it. And speaking of making out, are we ever going to go any further than that?”

“Are you asking me if we’re going to do the deed?” Blair was laughing. 

Jim wasn’t laughing at all. “I don’t think it’s funny, Blair. I’d like to know how far we’re going to take this and if we’re going to be exclusive.”

Blair smiled at his life and answered, “All joking aside, I think that we’re exclusive. I don’t want you making out with anyone else on this sofa. Is that understood?”

Jim could tell Blair was teasing. “See, you’re not serious. You’re making jokes about us and I want to know where we’re going. I’m serious about us and you’re not.”

This time Blair didn’t smile. He got closer to Jim and he said, “Okay, this is what I see in our future. And I’m totally serious, man. I see us making out for a few nights on the sofa, and then slowly moving it up to foreplay for a few nights and then we’re going to make your bed, our bed within a week. That’s how serious I am. I want you, Jim. I’ve wanted you for ages and I intend on having you. I want you to fuck me and I want to fuck you. Are we on the same page?”

Jim got up from the sofa and turned off the lights and started a fire in the fireplace. Then he sat down on the sofa next to Blair and said, “Day one starts now.” 

They began to kiss and get into it for the next half-hour. 

“Can the week end tonight, because I really, really want you?” Blair begged. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs in our bed,” Jim said as he headed for the bathroom to clean up. 

Blair laughed and asked, “What happened to our going slow?”

“You’re the one that wants to move it along; I was fine with making out on the sofa, even if I did explode in my pants,” Jim teased. 

“Fuck going slow, let’s get this show on the road. I want to fuck you, man.” Blair looked possessed all of a sudden. Jim shivered thinking about a take charge Blair in their bed and rushed into the bathroom to get cleaned up for a night of lovemaking. 

Blair was waiting patiently upstairs for Jim until Jim heard, “Come on, man, you’re making me wait too long. Get that fine ass up here.”

A very naked Jim walked up the stairs as casually as a man could, sporting a huge boner. Blair smiled, licked his lips and the night was on. 

And to think this all started with Blair saying no. 

The end


End file.
